The Consequences of our Actions
by the gifted one
Summary: This story is the tale of a man Gordo who has made decisions in his life that he has to deal with the consequences with. He doesn't like what he has to chose because it costs him the relationship he really wanted to work at.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys I got an idea for a new story. Hope ya like. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are seniors in high school.

I don't own anything. Disney owns it all.

**Consequences**

****

The sun entered the bedroom. Its rays slowly crept in trying to light everything in its path. Eventually the rays made over to the bed and into his face. He could feel the brightness shining on him and into his eyes. He woke himself up and quietly turned his head. As he gently did so he felt her warm skin against his skin.

A small smile crept onto his face as he remembered the events that led him to this peaceful moment in time. He looked down at her sleeping face, 'she looks so peaceful' he thought to himself. A simple sheet lay over their naked bodies. He couldn't help but smile again.

A sudden gust of air blew through the half open window and right unto the bed. She started to shiver in her sleep, but he kissed her soft lips and drew her into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she drew her arms up to his chest. "Just relax and go back to sleep. Its still early" he said to her.

She whispered okay without even opening her eyes and started to drift back to sleep. He could tell she was comfortable and he loved that she felt comfortable around him. He kissed the top of her forehead and tried to drift back to sleep but all he could think about was the day before.

He knew that the night before was dangerous but that's what he loved about it. He just wanted to live in the moment and that's what he did. Damn the consequences, he was tired of playing by the rules. Playing by the rules got him nothing but a broken heart, more than once. His reason for sleeping with her was simple it's what he wanted and what he needed.

He had no idea that when they met up that the night would end up like this, but it did and he had no regrets at all. He didn't know her reason for sleeping with him but he knew that it had to be a valid one.

It started when I saw her at the mall sitting by her self drinking a smoothie.

"Hey what are you doing here by your self" I asked.

"Well Mr. Ethan Craft and I had our usual break up. Ya know I am so sick of his cheating ways. I don't think I can deal with him cheating on me anymore" she said almost in tears.

"Hey don't shed anymore tears over Ethan. Once you're gone for good then he will realize what he had, a smart, beautiful, intelligent, kind girlfriend. You mark my words, once your gone he will miss you and he will regret cheating you like shit."

She shuffled around in her seat. "Do you think so" she asked.

"I know so" I responded. There was a brief moment of silence between us.

"So, what brings you to the mall, and without Lizzie?"

"Um, Lizzie and I had another argument and I think we are officially through this time. She got made at me for something. I don't even know what I did. She just starts yelling at me and telling me I am a selfish and insensitive boyfriend. Then I got mad and started yelling at her. I told her since I'm so insensitive then we shouldn't be together any longer. And that's why I'm at the mall, I just didn't feel like staying in my room and sulking" I said.

"Why not, I thought you always stayed in your room after you and Lizzie had an argument" she asked.

"I know but this time when we broke up it felt different. I actually didn't give a shit, I just felt relief."

Another awkward moment happened.

"Do you think you and Lizzie will ever get back together?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. I mean we all are about to go to college and I really can't see us sustaining a relationship through college" I said.

"Oh." "Well how about we stop thinking about our ex's and have a good time at least for tonight" she said.

So that's exactly what we did. We went to the movies, and then we went to the pizzeria shop down the street from my house. Once we were done dining I started to walk her home but she didn't want to go home because Ethan was going to call her from there so we went to my place and popped in a movie.

"Hey you sure you want to watch these sappy love movies" I asked.

"They are okay with me, I don't mind watching them" she answered.

She kicked her shoes off and took her usual place on the right side of my bed and I took the left. It always amazed me that even though we were in different relationships we still maintained our friendship and we did stuff without even thinking about it.

The movie was playing and it reached the part were the two best friends finally realize their love for one another. I looked over at her and she was crying, I paused the movie and asked her what was wrong.

She didn't answer me. "Come on, we have been friends since fertilization you can tell me" I said.

"You know even though Ethan treated me horribly, I still feel sad that it didn't work out between us" she said through her tears.

"Did you truly love him" I asked.

"I loved him as a friend but I was never in love with him. That's the sad part because I knew that but I still tried to make it work."

I was quiet for a moment. "Have you ever been in love" I asked.

She was quiet for a while; I could tell she was deciding whether or not to tell me. "Yeah I have been in love before, but he was always taken" she said looking down at her hands.

For some reason I knew she was talking about me and it didn't freak me out. Somehow I always suspected she liked me but I could never prove it. Then that little voice came in my head and told me to act on what I felt, so I kissed her.

She jumped back and looked at me. Without thinking twice she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I pulled her on top of me and started caressing her back.

She put her hands inside of my shirt and started caressing my chest. I kissed her more deeply and passionately than before. I stopped kissing her and laid her on the bed. I got on top of her and started unbuttoning her shirt and undid her bra. I caressed her breast and she let a small moan escape her lips.

She pulled my shirt off of me and started to undue my pants. I sat up and took of my pants. I reached down and took her pants and underwear off. I pulled the clothes left on me off and laid in the bed next to her. We started making out some more. In the back of my head I knew we were going to go all the way but I was nervous, so I stopped.

"Why did you stop" she asked looking at me.

"I'm a little nervous, we never explored this side of our friendship" I said smiling.

"I'm nervous too. I mean I have wanted this for so long and I'm finally going to get it and I'm scared."

"Why are you scared" I asked.

"Because I'm still a virgin" she said looking down.

I couldn't believe my ears. I just knew for sure that Ethan and she had gone all the way. Maybe that's why he kept cheating on her.

"I have to be honest, I thought that you and you know who had gone all the way" I said.

"Does that change any thing" she asked.

"No not really, I just have to be gentler with you" I said smiling.

She blushed a little and than she started smiling. I picked her face up and started to kiss her again. Before I knew it we were kissing just as passionately as before. I got on top of her and entered her. She grimaced in pain as I entered her. A small tear fell down her face. I kissed the tear away and told her it would be okay. She started to relax and before I knew it we were lost in ecstasy.

He sat there thinking for over an hour. When he looked at the clock on his lamp stand it read 7:45 am. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist. The evening had been great and he really didn't want it to be over with but he knew what had to happen. He gently started to shake his lover awake.

"Miranda it's time to wake up" he said to her. She started to groan and shake her head no. "Come on baby, its time to wake up. My parents will be waking up any second and I don't want us to get in trouble."

"Its Saturday, why do we have to get up" she mumbled in his chest.

"Because my mom always walks in my room and wakes me up for work" he said.

She sighed really hard and sat up. The sun shined really bright in her eyes and she lay back down on her side. She looked into his eyes and felt her heart strings tugging more and more for him.

He leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead. "Come on we have to get dressed" he said.

"Gordo, I don't want to get up. I want to lay here in your arms" she said pushing herself closer to him. He laughed. "I don't want to get up either but I have to" he said.

She groaned again and sat up looking for her clothes. He got up and was looking for a pair of sweat pants to put on. He found some in his drawer. He looked back at Miranda as she was dressing. God she looks so beautiful. He walked over to the other side of the bed where she was and stood her up. He pulled her into a hug and started to kiss her. After the kiss was over he held her close to him.

"You know Miranda I really don't want to analyze this right know but I want you to know I don't regret anything and I truly love you. And after tonight I will love you forever and I know for a fact I am falling in love with you."

"Gordo I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember and the fact that you can see us being together warms my heart. I feel myself falling for you more deeply as the minutes go by. Thank you for being gentle and I truly love you too" she said smiling.

He kissed her one more time. After they kissed for a really long time he put a shirt on and walked her downstairs to the door.

"Hey I'm going to walk you home okay" he said.

"But Gordo your going to be late for work" she said.

"That's okay I was thinking about calling out today. I wanted to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend" he said smiling.

She started to smile. "Gordo I know you said you don't feel like analyzing this but can you really see us being together or is this a one night thing" she asked.

"Miranda I don't do one night things. I definitely see us being together for a long time. We just have to talk to see what the both of us want out of this relationship. I know I want you to love me because I already love you and I'm falling in love with you as we speak" he said.

She looked down and started blushing again. "Come on I have to go home before my parents wake up and find me not there."

"Alright." We walked home and talked about the night before and were our relationship was going. After I dropped her home and kissed her and told her I loved her I turned around and headed home.

I started to call the video store and tell them I wouldn't be coming in today but my phone rang before I could dial out. The number was very familiar; it was Lizzie.

Reluctantly I picked up the phone.

"Yes McGuire" I said.

"Um Gordo, look I know we are not together but I really need you to come over her because we need to talk" she said.

"Look Lizzie you told yesterday I was selfish and insensitive. I honestly can't see us being together anymore if you have that attitude about me" I said.

"Look Gordo."

"No you look, I don't think we can get back together Lizzie, I'm starting to move on and I suggest you do the same thing" I said.

"You have moved on already" she said shocked. There was a moment of silence on the phone. "Look Gordo I really need you to come over here" she said almost in tears.

"Lizzie I'm sorry I can't come over I have made plans and......."

"Gordo I'm pregnant" she yelled into the phone.

My heart just stopped.


	2. Telling Her The Truth

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys like this chapter!

I dropped the phone on the ground. I heard her saying my name through the phone but I dared not pick it up. I grabbed my chest because I felt the air escaping my body rapidly.

Pregnant! Pregnant! She can't be pregnant. I'm not ready for a kid. Oh God, what am I'm going to do.

I looked around me, everything was in a daze. How can Lizzie be pregnant! She was on birth control pills. This can't be happening to me!

I heard her hang the phone up. I just starred at the phone on the ground as if it had just betrayed me. God, how could I have let this happen? What about school? Oh God, what about Miranda?

I stood there for what seemed like hours but actually it was only ten minutes. I picked up my phone off the ground and did what I really didn't want to.

I made my way to the place I had become so familiar with over my whole life. As I was walking all the past memories of Lizzie and I came flooding to my head. I knew for the past year and a half that me and Lizzie's relationship was over but for some reason we both kept it alive. I guess it was because everybody assumed that me and Lizzie were meant to be. I think she knew it was over too, but I guess she was just comfortable with us being together.

Before long I was in front of the McGuire's doorstep. I rang the bell. I heard footsteps coming down the steps and looking through the peephole. She opened the door solemnly. It was obvious that she had been crying.

I didn't say anything I just walked in, she closed the door behind me and stood against the wall.

"My parents and Matt are gone for the evening, so we can hang out down here without interruption" she said softly.

"Okay".

"I....I guess we can go in the family room" she said.

"Okay".

She left her stance at the wall and went into the family room and sat on the couch. I followed her and sat next to her on the couch. We sat in silence for a long time.

"Are you sure your pregnant" I asked breaking the silence.

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "Of course I'm sure" she said.

"I mean how do you really know" I asked hurriedly.

"Gordo I took 5 pregnancy tests! I'm not lying to you; all of them said that I was pregnant! And since when did you become so damn insensitive" she yelled with streams of tears falling down her face.

I wanted to say to her that I became insesitive the day she claimed that I was being insensitive when I really wasn't. But I didn't want to make matters worse than what they already were.

"Look Lizzie, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be insensitive, this just comes as a shock to me. I mean one day we break up, then the next day you call me talking about your pregnant. Excuse me if I seem a little rude Lizzie, I....I'm just shocked is all" I said.

She turned away from me. I knew I had upset her and I needed to do serious damage control.

"Have you told your parents" I asked more kindly.

"No. Gordo they are going to kill me when they find this out. I'm supposed to be going to USC in the fall. This is going to kill them" she said still crying.

"I know" I said. I grabbed her into my arms and she started to cry even harder on my shoulder. "Listen Lizzie, I know things look cloudy know but I'm going to be a man and take care of my child. That is my responsibility now, I have to take care of you and the baby. Our parents are going to be disappointed but they will learn how to deal with the fact that we are going to be parents. Okay" I said.

She shook her head yes and continued to cry. "Gordo what if I get an abortion" she said through her tears.

"That's not an option Lizzie!" I yelled while lifting her face to look at me. "We will get through this I promise". "You know I don't believe in abortion and neither do you if I recall correctly" I said.

"No I don't belive in abortion, I was just putting it out there as a suggestion" she said.

"Well that's definitely a suggestion that we are not going to take" I said.

"You know for a person that says he's in shock, you are handling this better than I expected" she chuckled a little.

Little did she know that I was a wreck inside. I wasn't ready for a baby. I don't have a job, I don't even have a high school diploma, I was suppose to be going to film school in L.A., and what's worse is that I have to tell Miranda this, which I know is going to hurt her more than anything in this world.

"Gordo" she said snapping me out of my own thoughts. "Were going to have to tell our parents soon" she said.

"We might as well tell them today and get the yelling and screaming over with" I suggested.

"I guess your right" she said.

The fates must have been testing us because the McGuire's along with Matt walked through the front door.

Ms. McGuire was the first to notice that Lizzie had been crying and she was inquiring on what was going on. It was now or never.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk" she said.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Everything happened like I thought it would. Lizzie parents immediately started yelling. More like Mr. McGuire started yelling at me on how I could be this irresponsible. Mrs. McGuire started crying and saying that our lives were forever ruined.

Lizzie just clung to my side and held my hand tight while they were screaming to the top of their lungs. At some point Mrs. McGuire called my parents and before I knew it they were their yelling, crying, and screaming just like Lizzie's parents.

Through all of it Lizzie and I remained quite. She stayed next to me and held my hand like she was a scared child. In reality I guess she was a scared child. We both were.

I blocked out everything, all I could think about was how I was going to tell Miranda this news. Lizzie didn't even know that the person I moved on to was her best friend.

Finally our parents stopped yelling. My parents were ready to go home to think about what to do. Lizzie's mom went upstairs to lie down. I could still hear her crying from inside of her room. I walked Lizzie up to her room, I felt Mr. McGuire's eyes burning a hole through the back of my skull as I walked up the stairs.

When we got in Lizzie's room she went straight to the bed to lie down. I laid her blankets on top of her and told her to get some rest. I was walking to the door when she stopped me.

"Gordo"?

"Yeah".

"Um, on the phone earlier you said you moved on with somebody. Who was that person" she asked. "I hope it wasn't anything serious because Gordo you know that I still love you and I don't want you to be mad at me because I was acting stupid" she said.

"That's not important now. All I want you to worry about is getting some rest because tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I love you too" I said.

The problem is that I'm not in love with you. I haven't been in love with Lizzie for quite sometime now, I thought to myself.

"Okay" she said yawning. "Gordo, thank you for sticking with me even after I treated you like a jerk when we broke up" she said.

"No problem" I said closing the door.

While walking to my parent's car I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Telling Lizzie that Miranda was not important almost killed me. I was lying to her right in her face by telling her that I still loved her. I mean I do still love her but as a friend. I got in the back of my parents car and they drove off.

My dad and mom were clearly upset but I really didn't care. All I was worried about was Miranda. When we reached home I jumped out of the car and ran straight to my room. There were three messages on my answering machine. I already knew they were from her.

I picked up my cordless phone and dialed her number. The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hello" her angelic voice rang into the receiver.

"Hey Miranda" I said slowly.

"Gordo where have you been all day. I have been calling you and calling you all day. I thought you stood me up but then I realized your Gordo not Ethan. I know you have a good reason for not meeting up with me. At least I hope you do for your sake if you want to make it through the night" she said. I could hear her smiling through the phone.

God, the sound of her voice makes me so happy. I really don't want to tell her this but I know I have too.

"Gordo are ya there" she said.

"Yeah Miranda, I'm here. Listen baby we need to talk".


	3. Telling Her The Truth Pt2

Hey guys sorry for the long delay but I'm trying to graduate this semester and I hit a major writer's block. Any who hope ya guys like this new chapter.

Thanks for the love Black Knight.

_**Consequences**_

I asked Miranda to come to my house. I knew it was late but I really needed to tell her what happened today.

Ten minutes later she was at my place looking at me with concern. She knew something was wrong with me when we were on the phone earlier.

"Hey Gordo, I got over here as fast as I could".

"Thanks. Come have a seat Miranda".

"Gordo what's wrong. Ya didn't call me back all day and you have the same clothes you had on this morning when you dropped me off at my place. What's going on babe"?

I got up and started to pace around the room. I walked back and forth not knowing where to start. Every time I tried to speak my mouth would get instantly dry.

"Gordo" she said with an arched eyebrow.

"Mir… Miranda I got something to te…tell you and I know your not going to like what I have to say but I have to tell you". I looked at her face and she just starred back at me waiting for me to continue.

"Last night was perfect, I mean everything was great. I don't regret anything that happened between us. I mean you don't regret what happened do you" I asked looking at her.

"Gordo we talked about this, this morning. I don't regret anything and neither should you. I love you remember" she said.

"I love you to Miranda and I don't regret what happened between you and me, I just regret the timing" I said.

She looked shocked and a little hurt when I said that. I saw some tears starting to develop in the corners of her eyes. I instantly hated myself for what I was about to do.

"Why would you regret the timing" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Miranda this is really hard for me to say" I said with a lump starting to develop in my throat.

"Just say what you have to say" she said angrily.

I paced back and forth a little more and I finally decided it was now or never. I went and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes that were filled with confusion and a little anger at the same time.

"Miranda after I dropped you home I received a phone call" I said pausing. After being silent for a little while I continued. "It was Lizzie on the other end" I said.

"I should have known you want to get back with Lizzie right" she said almost yelling and snatching her hand away.

"NO! NO! That's not it Miranda please let me finish" I said grabbing her hand back into mine.

"Lizzie called me because……..because she found out that's she's pregnant" I said almost in a whisper.

I looked at her and her mouth was wide open with shock. She took her hand away and got up and started pacing around the room. She continued to walk around mumbling something in Spanish. I could tell she was angry and hurt at the same time.

"How do you know that the baby is yours" asked Miranda while she was still pacing.

"Miranda you know that baby is mine, Lizzie was only with one guy and that was me" I said putting my face into my hands. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"I thought Lizzie was on birth control!" she asked again this time she wasn't pacing anymore.

"She was, but I never used condoms once she started birth control" I said smacking myself in the head.

"That was very smart" she said sarcastically.

"Miranda, I'm scared okay. I'm not ready for a kid right now; I'm supposed to be going to film school in L.A. this year. We were supposed to start our relationship fresh" I said on the verge of tears.

"Gordo we can still start our relationship, it's just a major road block in the way" she said.

I looked away from her.

"What was that face for Gordo" she asked.

"Miranda she doesn't even know that we are together. She has no idea that we slept together last night" I said.

"She doesn't even know were together!" she yelled.

"Miranda please don't yell" I said getting up to grab her. She pulled away from me before I could get a hold of her.

"Don't yell! You can not be serious David" she screamed with tears starting to show now.

"Miranda please, I couldn't find the heart to tell Lizzie that I moved on with her best friend after she find out that she was pregnant. I mean Miranda we had just broke everything off with one another. I mean this is a life changing thing that is happening to us. We can't go to college, our parents hate us, and we don't know the first thing about raising a baby" I said with a pleading look on my face.

She gasped with anger. "Gordo that's no excuse, you blatantly didn't tell her about us. Do you know how much that hurts, I gave you something so precious and this is how you repay me" she said angrily.

"You think I wanted to get Lizzie pregnant on purpose" I said angrily. "Miranda you know I love you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" I said.

"Really"

"Yes really" I said.

"Then how come Lizzie doesn't know about me, about us" she said between pursed lips. "It's not the fact that Lizzie is pregnant Gordo, I know people make mistakes but you didn't let her know that you have moved on to me. That hurts really bad Gordo" she said.

"I told her that I moved on Miranda, but she said she still was in love with me and that she was acting stupid earlier. I just couldn't dig the knife deeper by telling her that I'm not in love with her anymore and that I moved on to her best friend" I said.

She walked away from me and went towards the window. She stared into the night sky and didn't say anything for a really long time. I walked behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"Miranda look I know I messed up big but I still want us to be together, I will do anything to make this right" I said.

She stayed quiet for a while before answering me.

"Then call Lizzie now and tell her that you have moved on and that you love her as a friend and you will support the baby but you are not in love with her anymore" she said.

"Miranda I can't do that, at least not right now" I said.

"Then we can't be together Gordo" she said.

I pulled away from her in astonishment. "Why can't we be together" I almost yelled.

"Because you can't have it both ways, you can't get Lizzie pregnant and have her think that you guys are still into one another and date me on the side Gordo. I deserve better than that" she said.

"Miranda I'm going to tell her just not now" I said.

"I'm not compromising on this Gordo. It's not fair to me, you just pushed me to the side soon as Lizzie told you she was pregnant. How do you think that makes me feel? I let Ethan treat me like shit, but never in a million years did I think you would do my like this" she said on the verge of tears again.

I didn't know what to say. Every thing she said was right, but I just couldn't do this to Lizzie, not tonight.

"Miranda please, I'm begging you to just give me some time. I'm going to tell Lizzie but I can't do it right now! With everything that's going on I can't do this right now. Miranda I just need time" I asked.

"I can't Gordo, I'm sorry. I've always played second best to Lizzie I just can't compromise on this and if you have to ask me why I can't than I'm afraid Gordo that you don't know me as well as I thought you knew me" she said crying.

"I don't have to ask you why Miranda. I just don't want it to end like this between us. I really do love you Miranda" I said.

"I love you too Gordo".

We were just starring at each other for a long time.

"I guess it was too good to be true. All two nights of it. I should have known better than to think that I, could find true love" she said to herself.

"Miranda you know you have found love in me" I said.

"Yeah well like you said Gordo the timing was just wrong. You're going to be a father now" she said.

I just starred at her, I couldn't believe this was happening. I guess I just have to let her go.

"Look Gordo, I have to go. I guess I'll see you around. And don't worry I won't tell Lizzie what happened between you and me, it'll be our little secret" she said crying again.

"Miranda" I said.

But it was too late she just walked out the door and left me standing by the window. I just did the only thing that I had any control over. I stood there and cried.


	4. Life Goes On

Thanks for the love guys. Especially Black Knight and Abuhin. Here's the next chapter which is going to be kinda long.

_**Consequences**_

The next day I woke up and realized it was a school day. I really didn't get much sleep that night.

What happened between Miranda and I, coupled with the fact that I'm going to be a father was very much still on my mind.

While lost in my thought's the phone rang.

"Hello".

"Hey, Good morning Gordo" I heard Lizzie say through the receiver.

"Oh, ah hey Lizzie" I said.

"Did I wake you" she asked.

"Um, no not really. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a lot of things on my mind".

"Oh, me too, I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard my parents downstairs arguing about me and what we should do or they should do about the baby" she said almost in a whisper.

"What did they come up with" I asked.

"Nothing, they were so tired of talking about it they just said 'whatever' and went to sleep. I saw it as an opportunity to go and get something to eat" she said as she started to giggle.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her. Her laugh was always infectious.

"Gordo, why are you laughing at me? I couldn't help it, I was starving" she said laughing really hard now. "But I paid the price; I got extremely sick this morning. My mom ran in when she heard me and helped me out. After washing up, she sat down and had her usual mother daughter talk with me".

"Really! What did she say" I asked.

"Well that even though she's extremely disappointed in me she has always loved me and you, and that she will support us to the best of her ability".

"Oh. Did you say you got sick this morning"?

"Yeah, my first morning sickness. It sucks Gordo, it really does" she said.

Damn, morning sickness. I guess this is really true; Lizzie and I are going to be parents.

"Uh, Gordo ya still there" she asked.

"Yeah I'm still here. I was just thinking about us really being parents".

"It is sort of weird. Listen Gordo….I….I know things are still tensed between you and I but it really helped out a lot to here that you still love me. I mean Gordo, I'm really scared about this baby but when you said that it sorta eased me from being so nervous. I feel like you have my back 100. Ya know what I mean" she asked.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Lizzie I'm always gonna have your back. You shouldn't have doubted that I wouldn't support you" I said.

"I didn't at first but when you told me you moved on, that really hurt Gordo. I mean the fact that you moved on so quickly just stung" she said with her voice shaking.

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that Lizzie, but you don't have to worry about me moving on to someone else anytime soon" I said.

"What happened between you and that person anyway" she said a little more clearly.

"Let's just say things didn't work out like I hope they would. But you shouldn't be concerned about all of that any how" I said. "Your concern should be the baby and that's it" I said firmly.

"Yes sir, drill sergeant" said Lizzie mocking me.

I gave a little chuckle, and asked her if she still wanted me to pick her up this morning for school. She said yeah, I told her I would be there in 30 minutes. I usually picked up both Miranda and Lizzie for school, so I decided to call Miranda to see if she still wanted a ride. That is if she still is talking to me. I waited a couple of seconds before someone answered.

"Hello".

"Hi, Mrs. Sanchez" I said. "Is Miranda available" I asked.

"Uh Gordo, she walked to school today, she left about 15 minutes ago" she said. "I thought she called you to let ya know" she said.

"Uh, no she didn't Mrs. Sanchez but I'm pretty sure I'll see her today. She might needed to go to school earlier for something" I said.

"Okay hun. Thanks for calling here anyway" she said.

"No problem. Bye Mrs. Sanchez".

"Bye Gordo"!

I guess Miranda is trying to avoid me, I really don't blame her. I know I really hurt her but I'm trying my best to do the right thing. Her trying to avoid me was almost totally pointless, because we had the first four periods together.

I washed up, which I desperately needed, got dressed and went to pick up Lizzie. She was already standing outside waiting for me when I got there. She said she was tired of her father looking at her with disappointment and disgust. I couldn't relate because even though my parents were extremely pissed at me they still told me they supported me and both gave me a hug when I left. I think it's because their both shrinks.

When we finally arrived to school we were just in time for the late bell to 1st period.

Upon arriving I saw Miranda sitting in her usual seat right next to Lizzie, and then I had the next seat. Since Lizzie had no clue of what happened last night between Miranda and me, she rushed right over to Miranda and gave her a hug.

"Miranda, OMG, I was trying to call all last night, where were you? I have so much to tell you, you'll never believe what happened"!

"Ms. McGuire sit down, don't come in almost late and disrupt the class" said Mr. Humphrey.

"Sorry" she said apologetically.

She sat down and I walked to my seat to sit down. I saw Lizzie starting to write something on a piece of paper to hand to Miranda. She handed the paper to Miranda and I saw Miranda gasp with her mouth open after she read it. She looked at Lizzie and nodded her head yes.

Lizzie mouthed okay, and then she turned to me and wrote me a note saying that Miranda knew she was pregnant and we were going to go outside after 1st period to talk.

I have to say Miranda is a really good actress; she acted as if she had no clue Lizzie was pregnant.

First period went by in a blur. I was trying to figure out why Miranda was acting the way she was. Like nothing happened between us.

Before I knew it the bell had rung and Lizzie was pulling me outside. Miranda followed behind us.

"Come on you two, why are you guys walking so slowly" said Lizzie.

"Coming Lizzie" said Miranda. "Hey Gordo, I didn't get to say that cause Mr. Humphrey was bitching this morning" she said smiling and walking by me to get next to Lizzie.

"He…Hey Miranda" I said.

Am I in the twilight zone or something, why is Miranda acting like this? I just don't understand how she could pretend like nothing ever happened.

Once we reached outside I saw Lizzie pulling Miranda over to the tree about 40 feet away from the gym door from where we exited. We were close enough to the school to keep an eye out for an adult and far away just in case a student came out so they couldn't hear our conversation. Kids hooked school a lot through these doors.

Once we were settled, Lizzie started telling Miranda about everything that happened last night. She told her about both of our parents yelling and she told her about the morning sickness and she even told her about the other person that I supposedly had moved on to. The whole time Miranda acted as if she was really shocked and interested in the whole thing.

"Did Gordo ever say who the girl was" asked Miranda after Lizzie had finish talking.

"No, this morning he told me not to worry about it and I should only concentrate on the baby" said Lizzie. "I have to say that I was kinda hurt when he told me that he had moved on but he said things didn't work out like he wanted them to, so I shouldn't worry because he was going to support me 100" said Lizzie with a smile on her face. Lizzie than grabbed my hand and intertwined them with her own and laid her head on my shoulder, "Isn't he the greatest Miranda" she asked.

"He sure is" said Miranda putting on the fakest smile I have ever seen. But I could tell how hurt she was by what Lizzie was saying. I could see the pain in her eyes.

There was a strange sort of silence between the three of us. I just starred at Miranda for a long time. She knew I was starring so she avoided all eye contact with me by starring across the track field into the bleachers. I could tell her mind was going a mile a minute.

I never realized how beautiful she was from the side profile.

"So what are you guys going to do about school" said Miranda clearing her throat and breaking the silence.

"Well school is out of the question" said Lizzie. "Honestly I really don't know" she said.

"Oh that's what I meant to tell you this morning in the car" I said.

"Speaking of car, Miranda why did you leave so early. Gordo told me he called your house to see if you were ready for school and she said you had left already why did you leave so early" asked Lizzie.

"Oh, um I told Mr. Lawson that I would be here early this morning" she said.

"Mr. Lawson, the photography teacher" I asked.

"Yeah" she responded, giving me a quick glance than looked at Lizzie. "Um he said he had a surprise for me. When I got here he told me that he had entered my name for an internship in Atlanta for photography studio and that they accepted me" she said.

My mouth dropped open with surprise.

"That's great Miranda" said Lizzie hugging Miranda. "When do you leave" she asked.

"Almost soon as the summer vacation begins. Which is three weeks from now" said Miranda.

"OMG, so you're leaving us" said Lizzie sounding hurt. "Why do you have to go so early" she asked.

"That was one of the requirements for the internship. I mean I don't want to leave Hillridge so early but I really want to do this photography internship with the studio. I mean I love taking pictures almost as much as I love my music" she said.

Lizzie just starred at Miranda for awhile.

'I'm going to miss you so much Miranda. I mean how will I explain to my son or daughter that his god mother had to leave so that's why she missed your baby shower and your birth' said Lizzie smirking.

"Lizzie I'm going to be there for all that stuff" said Miranda laughing. "And you tell my godson or goddaughter that there godmother loves him or her very much" she said.

Those two went on to babble about baby stuff for nearly an hour. I couldn't think about nothing except how normal Miranda was acting through all of this.

"Gordo you've been very quiet" said Lizzie knocking me out of my trance.

"Oh, I just decided to let the two best friends talk about the girly stuff" I said clearly lying.

"Yeah, what happen did a cat get your tongue" said Miranda laughing.

"No, not quite" I responded.

"Weren't you going to tell me something earlier" said Lizzie.

"Oh, yeah well you cut me off to ask what happened to Miranda this morning" I said.

"Sorry" said Lizzie. "So what's up" she asked.

"Well my dad got me a job working at this movie studio here in Hillridge this summer. The guy that owns the studio goes to see my dad for you know help and he called my dad last night stressing about something. And my dad said he would give the guy free sessions if he let me work at the movie studio this summer. So I start there as soon as the summer break starts. So Lizzie I have a job and I can buy things for the baby and all you have to worry about is taking care of you and the baby" I said.

"That's great Gordo" said Lizzie hugging me. I think her being pregnant has her emotions high.

"Yeah Gordo that is great, maybe this will lead to your dream of becoming a movie director" said Miranda actually giving me real eye contact for the first time.

"Yeah well maybe" was all I could say.

"Well guys I have to go, we have missed a lot of periods and my next class is photography and since Mr. Lawson has seen me already I have to show up". "I'll talk to you guys later" said Miranda getting up.

"Look Miranda I'll walk you in, because I think Lizzie needs to put something on her stomach" I said.

"That would be great Gordo. I'm starving" she said.

"Okay. I'll see you later Lizzie" said Miranda.

"I'll be right back" I said to Lizzie.

Miranda and I walked in silenced until we got to the door.

"Miranda what's up with the act" I said once we were in the school.

She just continued to walk. "Miranda" I said grabbing her by the arm.

She jerked away from me. "Don't you ever touch me again Gordo, I mean it" she said angrily.

"I don't get it Miranda, how could you pretend that nothing was going on between us or that nothing happened between us" I asked angrily.

"Pretend! Me pretend. This coming from the guy that just told Lizzie that I wasn't important enough because things didn't work out. This coming from the guy that refused last night to tell Lizzie what was going on between us. And I'm the one that's pretending" she yelled trying to fight tears.

It started to make sense now. How could I be mad at her when I did the exact thing to her last night?

"Miranda I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, that was not my intention" I said.

"But that's the way it played out Gordo" she said a little more calmer than before. "Look I'm tired of talking about this. Let's just chalk the other night up to two best friends making a huge mistake, that will never happen again. Like I said I will never tell Lizzie what happened and you made it perfectly clear to Lizzie and myself that you don't plan on telling her what happened so let's just drop it" she said.

"Is that what you want" I asked her getting a little misty eyed.

"No that's not what I want but that's how it's going to be" she said looking away from me.

"It doesn't have to be that way if you just give me time to explain to Lizzie what happened" I said.

"I'm sorry Gordo I just can't do that" she said.

There was another awkward silence between us. Miranda turned to walk away and I followed her.

"Miranda" I called out to her.

"Yes Gordo" she answered sounding annoyed.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry again and congratulations on your internship in Atlanta. I'm really happy for you" I said.

"Thanks Gordo" she said with a smirk on her face. She turned to walk away again and I called after her.

"Miranda" I said.

"Yeah" she said turning around once more.

"I really love you and I don't regret what happened. I really and truly do love you" I said.

She starred at me for a really long time. I could feel her eyes penetrating my soul. She continued to stare and then replied….

"Ditto" and walked out of my life forever.



Hey I know this is a long chapter but you guys will see where I'm going with this. Thanks again for the love.


	5. Surprise

Hey guys I know it's been awhile but here is the new chapter, it's really long but I hope you guys enjoy.

**Consequences**

_Five years later; Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo are 23 years old._

"I can't believe were finally going to see Miranda" Lizzie yelled at me through her closet door. "It's been so long, like five years" she yelled.

"I know" I replied.

"Gordo how did you get in contact with her" she asked peaking her head through the closet door again.

I went and sat on her bed and prepared to tell Lizzie this story for the one hundredth time it seemed like.

"Well I looked through the yellow pages down in Atlanta when I went there to scout out this location for the new movie, and it had her name and address in the book, so I copied it down and asked the guy that was giving the tour to take me to that address. After we looked at that location and agreed on it he took me to her house" I said.

"What did her house look like again Gordo" said Lizzie coming out of the closet with a big suitcase full of clothing.

"Lizzie I have told you this story 50 times now" I said.

"Gordo humor me okay, I have not seen Miranda in so long, let alone talk to her. I'm just really excited about seeing her again. Please finish telling me the story" she asked with her lip poked out and giving me the sad eyes.

"Alright, Alright" I said, I never could win against the sad eyes and the pouted bottom lip.

"So what did her house look like again Gordo" she said smiling ear to ear.

"Well it's a pretty big house. It has a huge porch and right on top of the porch there is a balcony that you can walk on to from the second floor. There is a lake right next to the house. There is a big tree right over the lake and a tire made into a wing hanging from one of the branches. There was a grill outside and a picnic table right near that. I walked onto the porch and noticed some stuff lying around on the ground. I knocked on the door but I got no answer. I waited for about five minutes, then I left a note on the door saying I had been there and I left my contacts" I said.

"What numbers did you leave Gordo" said Lizzie interrupting me.

"I left the numbers to the hotel and the hotel name, my cell phone number, and the number at the house" I said.

"Oh, go on" she insisted.

"Well the first night there I didn't get a call from her at all, so I stopped by the house again. And again she wasn't home so I left another note because the first one was gone. Late on that night I was waiting for her call, by midnight I had given up and then the phone rang, and it was her" I said reminiscing about the conversation and hearing her sweet angelic voice.

"What did she say" asked Lizzie.

I was about to tell her when …..

"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled my son who ran in the room and jumped right into my lap.

"Hey little man! You ready to on the trip" I said talking to my son and wrapping my arms around him.

"Yeah daddy, mommy helped me pack and everything". "Where are we going again" my son asked.

"We are going to Atlanta, Georgia to visit an old friend that your mommy and I were friends with a long time ago" I said.

"Oh! How long were you guy's friends" he asked.

"Um, we were about your age when we all became friends" said Lizzie.

"Wow, you guys must have been friends for like a hundred years" he said.

"Yeah something like that" I said laughing.

"Josh, did you get your favorite bear so it can go with you on the plane" said Lizzie.

"Oh no, I almost forgot it. Thanks mommy" he said jumping off my lap and running out the door to his room.

"That boy is a mess" said Lizzie.

"Yeah but you love him to death and he loves you the same way" I said.

She shook her head in agreement. There was silence between us and I knew what she was thinking, and I really did not want to get into that conversation.

"Ah, look Lizzie I'm gonna wait downstairs. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll come get you and Josh's things okay" I said.

"That's fine" she said turning away from me to finish packing.

**Flashback**

I went downstairs to the kitchen and got something to drink. I really can't believe I'm finally going to see Miranda after all this time. I still remember the last time I saw her.

After Miranda and I said I love you for the last time in the gym, life went on as usual. Neither me nor Miranda brought up what happened between us ever again. Since there was only 3 weeks left of school things for seniors were rather relaxed and nobody noticed that Lizzie kept getting sick after she ate.

Things between the trio were going back to normal for about two weeks. Miranda even started giving me eye contact again. Every thing was great we even went to prom together as a trio. Ethan asked Miranda but she turned him down and we all went together. Once prom was over and graduation was approaching things started changing again.

Miranda would avoid all eye contact with me every chance she had. By the time graduation rolled around she stop talking to me completely and she was barely talking to Lizzie.

Lizzie asked here what was up but she insisted that everything was okay; she just had the internship in Atlanta on her mind. I didn't believe her though. Graduation was okay, the ceremonies went kind of fast. I guess that's because I kept thinking about Lizzie being pregnant and Miranda leaving in two weeks all at once.

Lizzie's parents surprisingly threw the trio a surprise graduation, with just us and family. It was there that Miranda told Lizzie and myself that she would be leaving for Atlanta the very next day.

Of course me and Lizzie were surprised. "I thought you said you weren't leaving until two weeks from now" I remembered Lizzie saying.

She explained that the internship changed and the guy in charge wanted all the new interns there early for orientation.

Lizzie said here good-bye, and her and Miranda held each other for a long time. They both were crying and promised each other they would keep in contact with one another. Miranda promised she would come back for the baby shower and the birth of our child.

When it came time for Miranda to say good-bye to me, I could tell she was hesitant in her eyes but she came and hugged me anyway. Like Lizzie, she held on to me for a long time but she didn't say anything to me. When she let go she simply looked me in my eyes and said "Goodbye Gordo".

She turned and her and her parents left. As she walked away I got this sicking feeling I wasn't going to see her again. And I was right.

**End Flashback**

"Hey Gordo can I get some help here" I heard Lizzie say breaking me out of my trance.

I turned around and saw Lizzie and my son right behind her on the steps struggling with their luggage.

"Ah, sorry guys, I didn't here ya coming down the steps" I said.

"Daddy are we ready to go yet" asked Josh.

"Yeah little man, come on so I can get you in the car" I said.

I grabbed the entire luggage and Lizzie grabbed Josh and we packed up in the truck and was on our way to the airport.

On the way to the airport I filled Lizzie in on what Miranda said. I told her that Miranda was really happy to hear from me and she apologized for not contacting anyone for the past 5 years. She was really excited to see us Josh, and she was thinking about flying to Hillridge to come see us but I told her I was flying back home the next day but by next week I would be back in Georgia, so I would bring you guys and we could go see her together.

Lizzie was so excited she barely could contain herself while in the car. What I didn't tell her was that Miranda sounded kinda hesitant when I told her we were coming to see her. At first she said 'no' but I convinced her to let us come anyway. She told me that she would have everything ready at that big house of hers, and I said cool.

By time we arrived at the airport Josh had fell asleep. I grabbed him and most of the luggage and Lizzie grabbed the rest of he luggage and we boarded my private airplane.

I watched my son sleep as we flew over the clouds and plains of the country. Words couldn't explain how much I loved him. He looks exactly like me even down to the curly hair. The only thing that was different was his eyes. They were the exact same shape and color as Lizzie's. I looked over towards Lizzie; she was sitting across from me and was looking out of the window. I guess she felt my eyes on her because she turned to look at me and I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Finally we arrived in Atlanta, by then Josh was wide awake and ready to terrorize anything he could get a hold to. Lizzie finally calmed him down and we got the luggage and ourselves in the limo and we were off to Miranda's.

Lizzie was getting more excited and more excited every time I told her how close we were. We passed through the city first and then we went on this back road and made a left. I knew we were getting closer. As much as I don't want to admit it my heart was about to come out of my chest because I was so nervous and excited.

The sun was just starting to set. Finally the driver made a right and before we knew it we were in front of Miranda's.

As soon as the limo stopped Lizzie jumped out of it and started to run to ward's the house, but before she got there the door swung open and I saw the most beautiful person in my life besides my son!

I saw a stream of long black hair run down the steps to great Lizzie. They ran to each other and embraced one another.

Tears of joy were escaping from both of their eyes. I could hear Lizzie crying and telling Miranda how much she missed her, and Miranda telling Lizzie the same.

I grabbed Josh by his hand and walked slowly to were the reunited best friends were, partly because I wanted to give them time to be alone and partly because I was so nervous.

I finally made myself and Josh reach the two huddled ladies.

"Oh my Gosh" said Miranda pulling away from Lizzie.

"Gordo is that you" she asked coming towards me and embracing me with a hug. I let go of Josh's hand and wrapped my arms around Miranda and held her close to me. For the first time in years I felt at home.

I had to fight back tears while I was holding her.

"I missed you so much Gordo" she said while tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I missed you too" I said chocking up. Before I knew it I was crying like a big baby. I never really realized how much I missed her.

We held on to one another for awhile until I heard Lizzie clearing her throat and we let go of one another.

I turned around and Lizzie was holding Josh's hand and she was grinning with a tear stained face. Miranda and I wiped the tears away from our eyes and prepared to introduce my son to her.

"Miranda I want you to met my son" said Lizzie chocking up.

Miranda bent down and smiled at Josh.

"What's your name little fella" she asked him.

"My name is Joshua David Zephyr Gordon and I'm five years old" he said proudly with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm your auntie Miranda and anything you want you can have from me, including the best ice cream and cake in all of Georgia, not to mention the best video game collection and probably all the east coast" she said smiling to him.

I watched the expression on my sons face go from shock, to amazement, then to utter excitement.

"Can we go now" he asked jumping up and down.

"We sure can" said Miranda.

We all turned and walked towards Miranda's house. Josh was running straight to the door and couldn't wait to get in there for some sugar and video games, his two favorite things to do.

As we walked in Miranda's house Lizzie and I were both amazed at how big the house was and how beautiful it was inside. She had photography pictures every where.

"I guess that internship paid off" I said smiling, while she was preparing everyone's treats and I looked around.

"Yeah I guess so" she said smirking.

I couldn't stop starring at her. All her little mannerisms that I loved so much she was still doing and it seemed to me that she only got more beautiful as time went by. It was so easy to see why I fell in love with her so easily.

After Josh was settled in front of the TV. with his ice cream and video games, the trio had to play the catch up game.

"I see that internship paid off Gordo" she said sitting some drinks down with our ice cream and mocking me with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" I said feeling my self blush.

"So Lizzie how does it feel to be married to a big time director. You must love all that money, private planes, and red carpet Hollywood" said Miranda smiling.

For the first time since we got here Lizzie stopped smiling and for the first time I felt really uncomfortable.

Lizzie cleared her throat… "Um, Gordo and I got a divorce a year ago" she said barely above a whisper.

Miranda looked shocked and horrified at the same time. "Bu… But I see you guys on TV and in the papers going everywhere together" she said almost out of breath.

"U…um, after the divorce Lizzie and I decided to stay in the same house and be around one another because of Josh. You know Lizzie has her own room and I have mine, and we get along great and Josh knows that we are not married anymore but were still good friends and he has accepted that pretty well I think" I said.

"Yeah, and I mean its not like Gordo and I hate each other we just knew that the marriage wasn't working" said Lizzie.

"I'm so so sorry guys. I didn't know" said Miranda apologetically.

"Nobody knew Miranda, and nobody knows accept family and close friends" I said.

"Oh" was all she could say.

I could tell Lizzie still was uncomfortable talking about the divorce. She still was hurt by my decision to give up on the marriage. I love her but I'm not in love with her and it still hurts her to accept that.

"Ah so what's been going on with you" I asked trying to change the subject.

Miranda went on to tell us about the internship and how she was making a lot of money going to different events along the east coast and taking exclusive pictures. She even showed us some and she is really good. She never said why she lost contact but from what she was telling us life was pretty good for her.

Nobody realized how fast the time went by until we heard a car coming up to the house.

She mumbled 'oh no' and bolted to the door. But before she could get there the door burst open and something ran straight through the door and right to Miranda. I didn't realize what it was until it spoke.

"Mommy, mommy I'm home" said the little girl jumping into her arms.

Lizzie and I looked at each other in shock. Miranda was a mother. When did that happen? Next thing happening was Mrs. Sanchez walked in with this apologetic face on. "Miranda I'm sorry she didn't want to stay at my house anymore, she wouldn't stop crying" she said.

"Mom, I told you not to bring her hear no matter what she says" said Miranda trying to hold back tears.

"I know honey, I'm sorry" said Mrs. Sanchez.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the little girl and Miranda knew it, neither could Lizzie.

Miranda turned around with apprehension and introduced us to her daughter and told her daughter that Lizzie and I were her aunt and uncle. "Go ahead and tell them your name sweetie" said Miranda sniffling to the little girl.

"My name is Alexandria Elizabeth Sanchez, people just calls me Alex" said the little girl, "and I'm five years old" she added.

I grabbed my chest and took a few steps back, there's no possible way, Miranda and only had sex once, but she looks so familiar.

Josh jumped from in front of the TV and ran towards the little girl.

Lizzie said "Oh my God, Gordo". She bent down to look at Alex and Josh. They looked so different yet so much alike. "Miranda she looks just like you except for her eyes, they look so familiar" said Lizzie trying to fight back tears and shock at the same time.

I gasped and looked at Miranda.

Miranda had heavy tears coming down her eyes.

"Mir…Mir… is she" I stammered.

She shook her head yes, and turned away from me. "Alex, mommy did something very bad" said Miranda.

"Mommy lied" said Miranda through her tears.

"What did you lie about mommy, it couldn't have been that bad" said the little girl with concern in her voice.

"It was bad baby" she said. Miranda took a deep breath and starting to talk again. "Um sweetie remember when I introduced you to Gordo as your uncle

Alex shook her head yes and waited for her mother to continue.

"He's not your uncle….he is you….your….daddy" she said holding Alex's hand.

The little girl turned to look at me, and I saw my eyes on her face.

The tears immediately fell from my face. I stumbled back and held on to the wall.

I can't believe this, I have a daughter with Miranda.


	6. The Truth

Thanks for the love guys, I hope you guys like this chapter also, it explains a lot of the questions some of you guys had.

_**Consequences**_

I just stood against the wall not knowing what to say or do. My mind was going a mile a minute. There were so many questions to be asked and answered.

I just starred at Alex and Josh for the longest time. My God they look so much alike but yet still different. Alex had the best of Miranda and me and Josh had the best of Lizzie and me. It was so amazing.

I kept starring at them for the longest time, so did Lizzie.

Finally Mrs. Sanchez volunteered to take both of the children upstairs. "I'll just tuck them in for the night" she said.

Miranda shook her head in agreement.

"Lizzie would you help me out" asked Mrs. Sanchez. I looked at Lizzie's face and could tell she didn't want to leave. She was just as confused as I was and angry which was evident in her eyes, but she left with Mrs. Sanchez anyway, which left Miranda and my self alone.

Miranda's back was turned to me and she was still crying.

There was silence between us for a long time until I decided one of us has to say something and I guess it would have to be me.

"Miranda, ah please tell me what's going on here" I asked her. She kept her back to me and continued to cry.

"Miranda please" I said chocking up. "How is it possible that I've had a daughter for five years and I didn't know anything about her until today" I said fighting back tears.

She took a minute before she answered me.

"I don't know Gordo" she said through her tears while her back was still turned away from me.

I was getting angrier by the second.

"What do you mean you don't know" I said through clenched teeth trying to hold my anger.

"Gordo this is not the time to get angry with me okay" she said raising her voice and turning toward me.

"Not get angry! You can't be serious Miranda; you have been lying and keeping the biggest secret from me for five years! And you want me to not be ANGRY!" I screamed clearly upset.

"Gordo you can ask me anything you want to know, but do not yell at me in my own house! This is very emotional for me too" she yelled back.

"I don't care if it's emotional for you this is how I feel right now! I feel betrayed, confused, angry, and happy all at the same time so excuse me if I seem pissed off!" I yelled again.

"Gordo please, the kids will hear if you keep screaming, if they haven't heard you already" she said pleading with me.

I was too upset to calm down immediately. I decided to stop yelling and walk my anger off. I paced back and forth through her living room until I calmed down.

I can't believe she did this to me. How could she lie to me and my daughter for so long, I thought still pacing around the room and throwing her angry glances.

All kinds of thoughts and questions entered my head as I continued to pace around the room. Finally I got tired and I sat down on the couch, and that's when it truly hit me, I have a daughter.

I put my face into my hands and burst into tears. I could hear Miranda starting to cry again as I let all my emotions hang out for her to see. I was happy I had another child but it hurt me the way I found out.

I tried to get myself together before I started talking again.

"Why Miranda" I asked finally.

"There is no easy answer to that question Gordo" she said sniffling.

"Well here is an easier one, when did you find out you were pregnant" I asked.

"Right after prom, like the next day" she said looking at me.

"Is that why you stopped talking to Lizzie and me" I asked shaking my head.

"Yes, and that's the reason I left early. I had a choice on whether or not to leave earlier because of the internship and when I found out I was pregnant I choose to leave early" she said.

"Why not tell me you were pregnant" I asked her trying to conceal my anger and frustration.

"Because Gordo you had just found out you were going to be a father, and I didn't want to add on to the stress by telling you that you would be expecting another child, and besides you made your choice when you left me to be with Lizzie. I didn't want to mess up the balance of everything" she said.

"Miranda I didn't leave you; if my memory serves me correctly you wouldn't even wait a while until I could tell Lizzie what happened between us. I only went back to Lizzie because she was pregnant and you know that Miranda. All I asked for was time and you wouldn't grant me that one simple wish" I said.

"I told you Gordo I refuse to play second best to anybody and especially Lizzie, and I was not gonna let you make me and my baby second to Lizzie's and hers. I refuse to play second best" she said.

"Miranda what makes you think I would have done that to you and our child. What makes you think I wouldn't take care both of you" I asked her.

"Because you left me to be with Lizzie, if you really wanted to be with me we could have worked things out so that you could have still be there for Lizzie and the baby but you chose to stay with her" she said flatly.

"Miranda how can I make you see and understand that it was the circumstances. You know I would have stayed with you, hell I wanted to stay with you but you wouldn't give me time. I couldn't dig that knife deeper into Lizzie's heart after what we had been through; it just wouldn't have been fair. Miranda you wouldn't want me to have done that to you, I know you wouldn't have" I said.

"Whatever" she said turning her back from me again.

"Miranda you know I loved you and I'm still very much in love with you" I said.

She moved further away from me and I called after her but she ignored me. I got up and moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She didn't object to me doing this.

"Miranda I'm still in love with you, and you know that, I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about Alex when you first found out you were pregnant, and even if you were scared to tell me back then , why wait five years later when I found you" I asked.

She didn't answer me right away me right away so I pulled her closer to me so that her head was lying against my chest, "Baby please answer me, I need to know" I pleaded with her.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared Gordo, I didn't really know whether or not I was going to keep the baby. I hadn't told my parents I was pregnant, I didn't tell anyone. I had put it in my head that I wasn't going to keep her and when the early admittance to the internship came, I had a whole plan on coming here early and getting an abortion once I was settled and starting a new life, but it obviously didn't work out that way" she said.

"What happened next" I asked her.

"On the way here my mom noticed I kept getting sick and she just kept saying something was different about me. She kept bothering me and finally I broke down and I told her what happened and what my plans were when I got to Atlanta. She was pressuring me to tell you that I was pregnant but I cried and I asked her not to do that, she agreed with me even though she didn't agree with my decision. Eventually she convinced me not to get rid of the baby and that my dad would help me out along with her" she said.

"I'm glad you didn't get rid of the baby" I told her still holding her close to me.

"I'm glad too, Alex has been a blessing and my everything for so long" she said in a shaky voice.

"Okay Miranda so you decided to keep Alex but why didn't you at least tell me that you had her when she was born and by the way what is her birthday" I asked.

"She was born March 5, 2006. I know Josh was born in February. Well I was going to tell you. My mom convinced me when Alex was born to tell you and I had agreed to, but then I found out that you asked Lizzie to marry you before Josh was born and that you guys got married at the court house after he was born. After I found that out I decided to keep Alex to my self and work on becoming a great mother and photographer" she said.

"Oh" was all I could think of to say.

"If you loved me so much Gordo, why did you get married to her" she asked pulling away from me.

"Miranda I thought I was doing the right thing for the baby. I tried contacting you but you never gave a response back to me. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I mean you missed everything, the baby shower and the birth. I even wrote you a letter explaining how much I missed you and how much I loved you but I never got a response back, did you get any of it" I asked her.

She turned to face me "Of course I got it David, the reason I was coming back was because of the letter and then I found out you were getting married, what did you expect me to do, run back to stop the damn wedding, Gordo if you loved me you would have tried harder to contact me, you wouldn't have married her" she said pushing me out of her way and walking away from me.

"Miranda wait" I grabbed her arm and swung her around, "I only married Lizzie because of Josh, I thought I was doing the right thing. How the hell was I suppose to know you were pregnant if you never told me, why didn't you respond back to me" I yelled squeezing her arm.

"You just don't get it Gordo" she said pulling her arm away from me and crying.

"No I don't get it Miranda. Help me to understand" I said.

"Gordo I have loved you for so long, and when we finally made love I thought that my dream had come true, that you really loved me back. And just like that my dreamed was pulled away from me; the next day you are right back with Lizzie. I felt cheap David, I felt like you only used me for sex. You hurt me so bad, anything worse than Ethan has ever done. If you really wanted to David you would have stayed with me if you truly loved me like your still claiming you do than you would have stayed and made it worked" she said still crying.

I stood quiet for a while.

"Miranda I have to say I'm truly sorry. I never realized how much I hurt you. I'm really truly am sorry. I never stopped loving you and I now realized that I didn't show you how much I loved you, I thought us making love would tell you that but I was mistaken. I should have stayed around but I honestly thought I was doing the right thing then" I said.

She just looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"Miranda I'm still very much in love with you, I never stopped loving you and if there is any way I can make up the past I will, right here and right now. How can I prove to you that I still love you" I asked her.

"I don't know" she said. "Gordo I'm sorry for not telling you about Alex, the real reason was that I was scared to tell you that I was pregnant, but when I found out you married Lizzie I got angry and decided to keep Alex to my self and that was not right Gordo. I'm really sorry for keeping her a secret" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"And I never stopped loving you either and I think you know that too. I'm just afraid of letting you back in and getting hurt" she said.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore" I said grabbing her to me once more. "Lizzie and I are through, your not with any one are ya" he asked.

"No, there was somebody but he never was you" she said.

"That's good, maybe we can start over" I asked her smiling.

"I guess" she said smirking.

"I mean truly start over, with you, Alex, and myself starting to be a family" I said.

"I would like that Gordo" she said moving closer to me as I squeezed her closer to my chest.

"Great" I said and bent down to kiss her. For a moment I was in ecstasy as I lips parted and we kissed finally.

I have been wanting this for so long; it was hard to believe it is happening.

Just as the moment started it was over.

"SO THIS IS WHO YOU DIVORCED ME FOR" I heard her screaming.

She ran down the steps and out of the front door.

I looked at Miranda, I wasn't going to make the same mistake by running after Lizzie, but surprisingly she told me to go after her. I ran to the door and looked back at her.

"Just come back to me" she said.

"I will" I said and I left.


	7. Lizzie's Decision

Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in so long, a lot of things have been happening. I finally graduated from school, I went to Africa, and I started my new job. I'm a real adult now:) Any who here it goes.

_**Consequences**_

Once outside I saw a mess of blonde hair running across the yard.

"Lizzie" I yelled, "Lizzie wait" as I ran after her.

She ignored my yells and continued to run. I decided to save my breath and run after her full force and full speed.

I never realized how fast Lizzie could run, it must have been all those years playing with Ethan and the guys.

Even though she had a good start before me I was able to eventually catch up with her. She must have heard me coming from behind because she tried to start running faster but I caught her arm before she could take off.

"Lizzie wait" I yelled flinging her body around to face me.

Her face was covered in tears and her mascara was running down her face.

"Lizzie hear me out" I said before she could start yelling.

A look of shock and horror was all across her face. Before I could get another word out….

"HEAR YOU OUT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS GORDO!" she yelled while tears were still streaming down her face.

"Lizzie listen" I tried to say calmly.

"No you listen Gordo, never in my life would I have ever thought of doing something like this to you, never!" she said visibly shaking.

"Lizzie I didn't know that Miranda was pregnant, I just found out tonight that I had a baby with her just like you did" I said walking towards her.

"Stay away from me Gordo" she said moving away. "I don't want to hear your excuses right know" she said.

"Lizzie please" I said starting to plead with her.

She just put her hand up letting me know to be quiet. I tried my best to talk to her but it was to no avail because she just didn't want to hear anything I had to say.

And to be honest I really can't blame her for feeling that way. Her crying never let up and before long she collapsed on the ground and was shaking so violently from crying that I began getting scared.

But I dared not go up to her and try to offer anything that resembled me trying to help her because I really do believe she was capable of ending my life right then and there.

So I let her be. I let her cry and show her emotions, which was hard for me to watch because I know that the pain she is in is partly or mostly all my fault.

It felt like hours before she started to calm down. She was crying for so long that tears weren't coming out her eyes any more; she was just showing the motions of someone really upset.

I had to say something; I couldn't let this go on any longer because we weren't getting any where.

"Lizzie, can I please say something" I said pleading to her.

She looked at me with the most painful looking face I had ever seen in my life, she was still slightly shaking and only said one thing "Why".

This sight literally broke my heart in two and tears began to run down my face.

"Why Gordo" she repeated looking at me with pain and hatred.

I didn't respond at first because of the tears streaming down my face now. She just starred at me and waited for an answer.

Finally I said "There is no easy answer to that question" I said. "Truth be told I don't know how I got us into this situation".

"Well I advise you to come up with an answer quickly David" she said angrily standing back up and wiping the tears from her face.

"Lizzie, all I can do is start from the beginning and hopefully that will give you all the answers you need" I said.

"I'm waiting David".

So I started from the beginning, starting with the night when I met Miranda in the mall after Lizzie and I had our last falling out, which was the same night Miranda and I had sex for the first and last time, and I ended with tonight when I saw my daughter for the first time in my life. I left nothing unturned, I just put it out there for Lizzie to hear.

When I finished she just stayed quiet for a while. She started to pace back and forth. I could tell on her face that she had a million questions to ask but didn't know where to start. I also knew she was trying to calm herself down before approaching me with her questions.

I waited a while before she said anything.

"First question Gordo, when you told me you had moved on it was with Miranda, and you slept with her the same night that we broke up and I never crossed your mind once while you were with her" she asked.

"Lizzie when we broke up that night it had to be like the billionth time that has happened. You know like I know that our relationship had changed, the love just wasn't there like it used to be. I had been thinking about moving on for months but I never thought it would be with Miranda, but when I saw her that night it was like something clicked and things just immediately changed" I said.

"You mean you stayed with me through high school, I get pregnant, and you marry me and you never loved me" she asked while her voice was cracking.

"Lizzie I have always loved you. I never stopped loving you. You gave me the greatest gift in the word which was Josh. I'm just not in love with you Lizzie I haven't been for a while now. I mean I love you but I'm not in love with you; if that makes any sense".

"Then why marry me? Why not tell me about Miranda when you had the chance" she yelled.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by you and Josh. I thought Josh deserved both of his parents being together, he deserved that Lizzie, he deserved what we both had growing up and that was both our parents together" I said.

"What about Miranda, why not tell me about her" she asked.

"I was but when things didn't work out between Miranda and I we both decided to just keep quiet about everything and go our separate ways. Miranda was upset that I wasn't going to tell you right away about what happened between us".

"You mean you and Miranda having sex" she said.

"Yes, I wasn't ready to tell you about us having sex because I knew it would hurt you. You were already an emotional wreck about the pregnancy. I couldn't dig the knife deeper by telling you I had sleep with your best friend the night before. I just couldn't do that" I said.

"So you kept everything a secret and five years later when you found out she had a baby by you, you decide to tell me everything now!"

"Lizzie I'm sorry! I never meant for things to happen like this" I said.

"Sorry doesn't help David! You knew before we came down here that ya'll had slept together. You have known it for the past five years. You knew that I was in love with you, I didn't just love you David, I was in love with you and you led me on. You married me knowing you didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about you. You married me for Josh's sake is a bunch of bull. You married me because Miranda turned you down and you couldn't have her, that's the real reason you married me, it had nothing to do with our son. I will never forgive either you or Miranda for this!"

"Lizzie I did marry you because I thought that was the best thing for all involved! Yes I'm sorry for never telling you about Miranda, but I didn't know what else to do. I thought I was making the right choice" I said now yelling.

"Right choice, Gordo you got two best friends pregnant at the same time! I just don't understand how you wouldn't be honest Gordo" she said.

"Lizzie please try to understand, it was because of the circumstances that I wasn't always truthful to you"

"Like you saying that you love me right now" she said.

"Lizzie I do love you, I just haven't been in love with you for a very long time. Before Josh was conceived, before Miranda and I made love, I stopped being in love with you, but I never stopped loving you. Lizzie you can't say that our love for one another has been the same through the years, you knew it changed even before all this happened, that's part of the reason we mutually agreed to get the divorce, am I correct" I said.

"Yes David, we decided to get the divorce because the marriage wasn't working out. Your mind and most importantly your heart was never into the marriage and now I know why, it was wrapped up in our best friend Miranda" she said while tears started to flow again.

"Lizzie I can't apologize enough for the pain I'm causing you right now, I don't blame you for never forgiving me for what I have done but you have to know that I thought I was doing the right thing. At one point I had planned on telling you about Miranda but when we lost contact with her I thought I would never see her again, so I didn't see the point of getting you upset by telling you the truth. I just ….. I just did what I thought was right because of the circumstances….not to intentionally hurt you" I said.

"Whatever your intentions were Gordo, I along with Miranda have been hurt" she said.

I didn't know how to respond to that because what she said was true, I did hurt both of them by not being truthful.

"So what are you planning to do now, how are you going to fix this now" she said angrily.

"For once in my life I'm going to follow my heart instead of my mind" I said.

"And what does your heart tell you Gordo" she said softly.

I was quiet for a minute. Some how I think Lizzie knew what my heart said but she still had to hear it come from my lips.

"My heart tells me to be with Miranda. I can't and I won't hurt her anymore by choosing you over her. Like you said Lizzie she was hurt along with you. The fact that I choose you and married you without telling the truth about me and Miranda's relationship really hurt her and I can't do that to her any more" I said.

"I never told you to pick her over me. Of course I never knew that you two had a relationship besides friendship until tonight" she said sarcastically.

"I know you never told me to pick you over her but I did, on more than one occasion. And I can't do that anymore. I have to be with Miranda because that's what my heart tells me to do and I have been in love with her for so long, I have to do this" I said.

"So me and Josh are supposed to sit around and watch you, Miranda, and Alex play house. I don't think so. I'm taking Josh and were going home!" she said walking back to the house.

"Lizzie wait" I said grabbing a hold of her.

"Get off of me David!" she yelled over and over again but I refused to let her go. I pulled her into my body and held her tightly to me. She started beating me in the chest while crying and saying that she hated me, but I refused to let her go until she calmed down.

I hate seeing Lizzie like this but I couldn't go on hurting Miranda, I know in my heart and mind I'm making the right choice.

Once she calmed down a little I started to talk to her again.

"Lizzie you can't take Josh back home now. I'm sure he wants to stay and get to know Alex, they are sister and brother. How about we don't make any major decisions until we all calm down and talk to one another in a calmer, more mature manner. Than we can make major decisions that we all can agree to live with" I said. "Can you agree to do that" I asked.

"Sure" she said still crying into my chest and shaking her head up and down. Once she stopped crying I walked her up to Miranda's house and we went inside.

Immediately we saw Miranda and Mrs. Sanchez sitting in the living room talking. The talking ceased as soon as we went in.

Lizzie just glared at Miranda and there was this uncomfortable silence that was in the room.

"Lizzie sweetie how about I show you where the guest room is" offered Mrs. Sanchez.

"I can find it myself" said Lizzie coldly as she turned and walked up the stairs. It was clear when she found the guest room because she slammed the door behind her once she found it.

There was another awkward moment between Miranda, Mrs. Sanchez, and myself until Mrs. Sanchez said she was going home because 'she had too much excitement for one night'.

After Mrs. Sanchez left, Miranda walked up to me and hugged me.

"How about we go to bed, this has been a long emotional night" she said.

"Sounds like music to my ears" I said hugging her tightly and nuzzling her ear.

"Gordo, thanks for coming back to me" she said smiling.

"I told you I would my love" I said kissing her on the lips.

We walked upstairs to her room and fell on the bed. Neither one of us bothered to change clothes because we were so tired. I held her close to my body, this was the first time I felt content like this since that fateful night me and Miranda spent together almost five years prior.

The next morning I awaken to find Miranda still in my arms and I couldn't help but smile because finally me and my love were together. Even though our union has created a whirlwind, in my mind it was definitely worth it.

I kissed her on the top of her forehead and she started to groan. I see much hasn't changed in the last five years.

"Hey gorgeous it's morning" I said.

"I know" she moaned. "Just five more minutes and then I'll get up I promise" she said more like groaned.

"Alright, I'm going to check up on the kids" I said.

She nodded her head, which meant she understood me. I got up and walked down the hall to find the children's room.

I finally located the room because it said 'Alex's Room' on the door.

I opened up the door quietly and looked around. I saw Alex still asleep surprisingly. She was so beautiful, it was almost breath taking.

She had the Disney Princess theme going on through the whole room. I know Josh hated staying in here. I could hear him now. "Daddy this is a girls room. I don't want to stay in here".

I walked over and kissed Alex on top her forehead and just like her mom she groaned and turned over and went back to sleep. I chuckled at this, it's funny how genetics work.

I looked at the bed across from her and expected to see my son sound asleep but instead I found a note on top his pillow.

_Dear Gordo,_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't stay here like you asked. I can't go through this right now and honestly I don't want to put Josh through this either. You really hurt me Gordo, and words can not express the pain I feel right now. So I'm taking Josh and we are leaving. No I'm not going back home, so don't bother looking there. Matter of fact don't bother looking for us at all, I'll find you when I'm ready to deal with you and who knows when that will be. Don't worry I will update you regularly about Josh through email. I'm sorry Gordo but I guess you can't have your cake and eat it too. See you when I see you._

_A woman scorned,_

_Lizzie _

I just sat on the bed and kept rereading the letter over and over again. I can't believe she's doing this.

What am I supposed to do now?


	8. Decisions

It's been awhile, I know there is no excuse but I have been really busy! Here goes nothing. I don't own anything!

_**Consequences **_

"How could she leave Miranda?" I screamed for like the hundredth time that morning. "And with my son, too"!

She just starred at me with a pained expression on her face. Miranda had been trying to console me all morning but I just didn't want to believe that Lizzie would do something so heartless.

"Shit" I yelled while banging my hand on the table spilling over the coffee Miranda had just poured for me.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean that, it's just…." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Gordo. I understand".

Miranda proceeded to get a dish rag and clean up the spilled contents of what use to be my coffee.

"I just…I just don't know what to do. What am I'm suppose to do now" I asked her.

"I really don't know what you should do, I guess you have to do what you think is right" she said a little agitated.

I understand why she was a little agitated because I had been asking her that same question all morning, expecting her to give me a different answer, but it still didn't help that she was getting annoyed with me and my response let her know that.

"Look Miranda, I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with this morning but I really don't need the attitude" I said a little more harshly than I expected.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Gordo" she replied back.

"I mean it seems like I'm the only one that is upset with Lizzie for taking Josh away"! "She did this to both of us you know" I yelled.

"Well what do you want me to tell you Gordo? Why don't you run after her like you always do! Alex and I will be fine, we have been for the past five years and you breezing in here a couple days is not gonna change anything" she yelled right back.

I looked at her stunned. It felt like she just stabbed me in the stomach with a 12 inch blade.

"I can't believe you just said that" I said.

"Well believe it! How am I gonna get mad at Lizzie for taking Josh, when I did the same thing with Alex" she yelled.

Damn! She just stuck the blade in deeper.

"You can't compare those two things Miranda. They are completely separate" I yelled back.

"Oh really! Let's see, I wouldn't know anything about loving somebody so much that it hurts! And I wouldn't know anything about the pain felt when that love isn't returned! I understand her David, I understand what she's going through, because I went through it too" she said while her eyes were watering.

"Miranda, please don't cry" I said calmly.

"I'm not gonna cry!" she screamed. "I just want you to understand, it hurt too much for me to stay and watch you and Lizzie together! And it probably is hurting Lizzie to stay here and watch you and I rekindle some love we had as kids" she yelled. "So no, I'm not angry with Lizzie because I understand what she's feeling right now!" she yelled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Miranda, please don't go" I said grabbing her arm

"David, just let me go, I really don't feel like this right now" she said calmly.

"Okay" I said sighing while releasing her arm.

I heard her walk up the stairs and slam the bedroom door.

"Aaaarrrrgghhhh" I yelled.

Why can't I get anything right when it comes to these women? No matter what I do somebody gets hurt. I stay with Lizzie thinking I'm doing the right thing as a man and end up hurting Miranda more than I will ever realize. I go back to Miranda thinking now I can finally be happy now that everything is in the open, and what happens. I lose my son in the process. And in the end it seems like I'm the one that's alone and hurt.

I should write a book on dating. It would only have one sentence. 'Never date your best friends, period'.

I sat in the kitchen for hours trying to process what happened, what's happening now, and what's gonna happen in the future. I finally decided to place some phone calls. The first of course was to Lizzie's cell phone, but like expected she never picked up.

I then tried my parents. As the phone was ringing I was trying to picture how this conversation was going to go.

"Hello".

I recognized the voice as my mom.

"Hey mom" I replied.

"Hey David" she said with enthusiasm. "How is the trip going" she asked.

"Not so great mom" I said. I begin to recount all the memories that had happened in the last couple of days. When I finished the story I heard stunned silence at the end of the phone.

"Mom" I called out. "Are you still there"?

"Uh, yeah David. Are…..are you trying to say that I have another grandchild?"

"Yes".

"And Lizzie has left with Josh and you have no idea where they are".

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying mom" I replied.

"Well, honey I don't know what to tell ya. I haven't heard a thing from Lizzie. I don't think she would call here anyway, if you know what I mean" she said.

"Yeah I doubt she would, but I guess I just had wishful thinking" I said.

"Well look honey this isn't a lost cause. I will call the McGuire's to see if they heard anything form Lizzie and Josh, that is if they are ever talking to this family again. And I suggest that you patch things up with Miranda immediately and get on a plane and get home".

"Yes Ma" I said sounding like a child that has just been scolded.

"And I mean it David, you need to hurry home. And make sure Miranda and the baby comes because I want to see my granddaughter" she said.

"Okay, okay! I will. I'll call you later" I said hanging up the phone.

"David!" she yelled.

"Yes mom" I said exasperated.

"No matter what. I love you" she said.

I could tell she was smiling in the phone. "I love you too mom" I said.

I hung up the phone. I went upstairs to patch things up with Miranda. I walked in the bedroom to talk to her but she was in the shower.

I left the room to go check on Alex. She was fully dressed watching 'Dora the Explorer' on television.

"Hey pretty girl" I said greeting her.

"Hey daddy" she ran towards me and gave me a huge hug.

"What were you doing" I asked her.

"Watching T.V. I'm waiting for mommy. She is getting ready so we can go get something to eat cause I'm really hungry" she said.

"Oh! You mind if I watch T.V. with you" I said while putting her down.

"Nope" she said laughing.

I waited awhile until I heard Miranda get out of the shower. I told Alex I would be right back. I walked back into the bedroom just in time to catch Miranda wrapped in a towel with her wet hair dripping down her back.

God, she is so beautiful. How did I ever let her go?

"Hey" I said.

She jumped. "Gordo you scared me".

"Sorry" I said. "So….I heard your going out to eat. Mind if you had some company" I asked.

"No, not really" she said while grabbing clothes out her drawer.

"I heard you on the phone. Who were talking to" she asked.

"My mom. I was asking her had she heard anything from Lizzie" I replied.

"What she say"?

"She told me she hadn't heard anything. She also was pretty excited to learn she had a granddaughter" I said smirking.

"Oh really" she said smiling while putting on her clothes.

"Yeah…..She also thinks I should come home" I said.

I saw her smile fade away like I knew it would.

"So I guess that means your going after her" she said looking at me directly in the eyes with her piercing brown ones.

"Yes" I said.

"I knew it" she said disappointed.

I walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist. "Yes I'm going, but that doesn't mean I'm going alone. You and Alex are coming with me" I said looking down at her.

"We are" she asked with her eyebrow arched.

"I told you, I'm never leaving you again. So no matter how much you yell at me or we yell at each other, we are in this together ….forever" I said smiling.

I received the most passionate kiss I have ever received from anyone in my whole life.

"I love you David Gordon" she said breaking away.

"I love you too…Miranda Sanchez" I said back.

"So I guess its back to Hillridge".

"Yeah I guess so" I said.

But deep down I knew that this trip was gonna be anything but a vacation for Miranda.

"Thank You" I said.

"Thank you, for what".

"Thank you for loving me, thank you for giving me the most beautiful five year old girl I have ever seen, and thank you for trusting me. I know this trip is gonna be hard for you,…for us but as long as I have your support I can get through this….we can get through this…. together.

"Forever" she replied.

"Forever".


End file.
